The Day True Love Returns
by CaitlynGlenanneWesten91
Summary: Post 3x15 Set Almost 1 year and a Half later. GSR ( first CSI fic little nervous)
1. Chapter 1

Grissom Returns in this FanFic Sara/Doug at first but WILL be GSR :)

It had been 14 months.

14 months since the papers where signed, and Sara took off her wedding ring.

And she was doing ok about 7 months ago Doug came back to Vegas for his Job he invited Sara to Dinner and it ended with a kiss shared between the two .

That was the first time in the past few years she was happy.

Now things were great between them , they were living together as of last week.

But there was a part of her that missed Grissom.

Sure Doug was a great guy and she could see herself with him. She just missed her first husband and wasn't sure when she would ever stop.

So there she was sitting on the edge of her bed in a robe combing her hair when a arm snaked itself around her stomach.

"Morning."she said.

"mmmmm….Good Morning."

She felt the bed dip acknowledging the fact that the other occupant in the bed had sat up.

"Russell called Double Homicide near Lake Meade." Sara said.

"That's a Shame…I was hoping we could stay in bed and have a repeat of last night." Doug said as he kissed her neck.

" Sorry but duty calls " She sighed as she walked into the closet.

She could hear him groan and a small smile formed at her lips.

After they had breakfast together Sara kissed him good-bye.

…

As she pulled up to the Crime Scene she reached over head to get her Sunglasses and a piece of paper fell with it she knew what it was when she turned it over.

Sure enough it was a Photo of her and Gil on their wedding day, she didn't know why she kept it even thought they were divorced sure she missed him but it had been months she had moved on. Hadn't she?

She put the photo back and slammed the visor shut put her glasses on and exited the car where Russell and Brass were standing.\par

"Russell, Brass what to we have " She said as she took her place in between them.

" Two DB's both female both gagged and tied in the lake found this morning by Oliver Jenkins part of the Lake Clean -Up Committee." Russell replied.

"Where do you want me? . "Sara asked.

"You are with the second body." Russell answered.

Sara nodded and patted Brass on the back as she walked to the body.

After half and hour of taking photos and walking the perimeter Sara packed the little bit of evidence that she had and got in her car, She was putting the key into the ignition when her cellphone rang.

She looked at the caller ID and smiled then answered. " Hey Nick I was just heading to the lab."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now." Nick said.

Sara scoffed " Why is that?"

"Sara I don't know how to say this ….."

"Nick would you just spit it out already !

"Sara…Grissom is Back."

And it felt like someone punched her in the gut she dropped the phone to the floor hearing Nick's voice distantly calling her name.

…

Sara walked into the lab and looked around every corner she was walking towards the break room when an arm reached out and pulled her into the locker room as she tried to regain her footing she heard the door shut and locked.

"You might not want to go in there." Greg said.

"He's in there? "

Greg nodded "Yep talking to Doc and a few others. He ummm asked about you."

"What did you tell him? "

"That you were at a crime scene."

Sara sighed and walked past Greg aiming for the door.

" You sure you want to do this." Greg said as she unlocked the door and opened it.

" I'm going to run into him eventually Greg better do it now."

As she walked to the breakroom a thousand questions ran through her head and as she got closer and closer to the break room she could hear the sound of laughter and talking. She walked in and saw all the crew and Grissom sitting at the table she locked eyes with him.

And the room stood still….


	2. Chapter 2

Sara didn't know what to do or say she just stood like a deer in headlights .

She really thought she could handle seeing him after all the time that past.

But she couldn't so she turned on her heels and walked back from where she came hearing his voice saying her name a couple of times.

She was turned her head to look at him and hoped her eyes showed the pain and hurt he had caused her over the last decade and she didn't realize the person standing front of her until she walked into him.

" Whoa babe where's the fire. "

"Doug..what…what are you doing here."she replied obviously startled

"Well im here to escort my beautiful girlfriend to lunch." He said.

"Oh…really that's nice of you." She replied giving him a kiss

Doug laughed and put his arm around her waist .

"Well let's go ."

They walked out of sight from the break room.

….

She Moved On…..

That's what the voice is Grissom's head kept on saying. He was to preoccupied with his own thoughts he didn't hear his name being called.

"Grissom… You OK" Nick said.

" Yea….She seems happy."

Nick didn't know what to say but Brass cut in anyway.

"His name is Doug he's a NTSB agent , Graduated from Yale..and has no priors."

Everyone at the table looked at him.

"What if he's dating Sara i need to know he is a Good Guy."

Everyone laughed a little bit .. well everyone but Grissom that is…

….

Sara and Doug were walking on the strip hand in hand.

"Penny for your thoughts." Doug said.

"Grissom's back." Sara said.

Doug stopped " Oh….for good? …what did he say to you ."

"Nothing I saw him for a Second and then got scared and turned away and then ran into you ."

"Do you think He's Come Back to get you back?" Doug asked.

" I don't know but if he did ..he's wasting his time because I'm with you and I'm happy and there is nothing he can say or do that would make me change that.

Doug pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you."

Sara looked up at him.

" I love you too."

They kissed again

And part of her did love him but the other part was still connected to another man..

….

After everyone caught up with Grissom they all had to catch up with their work so Brass and Grissom walked to his office for their scotch.

Grissom was silent for a long time when Brass asked him the one thing that he wanted to ask since he saw the look on his face when he saw Sara and Doug.

"You're still in love with her aren't you ?"

Grissom looked up from his scotch glass.

"I'll always be in love with her ."

"Then why divorce her !?"

"It's Complicated. "

" What's so complicated you were married to the love of your life and yes you were on different continents but you guys were amazing together."

"Jim I didn't want to hurt her."

"But you did don't you get that…she loved you hell she probably still does even if she is with another man."

Grissom flinched

"I know but I can't tell her why I divorced her because she would hate me more than she does now."

"Oh god Gil tell me you didn't cheat on her?"

Gil looked at him and sighed….

…..

Later on in the evening Sara was sitting in her living room, Doug got called to a job in Texas and called to say it would take him a few days but he would be back.

Sara was listening to music while drinking some wine when a sudden knock on her door caused her to jump.

She walked over and opened it to the one person she didn't expect.

"Grissom…"

"Hello Sara"

They just stood there staring at each other

"Can I come in?"

Sara nodded and opened the door so he could walk in and closed it behind him.

He looked good seemed like he had lost some weight and he looked nice.

"What are you doing here." She asked.

" Is now a good time." He asked " to talk"

" Funny the last time you said those words my whole life crashed around me. What do you want to talk about there is nothing to talk about you left me ..you left me because of what because you were so afraid that our distance would destroy our relationship you know when you called a every fiber of my being was hoping that you were coming back and that we would be together again but instead you ripped my heart out of my chest so you give one good reason why I should listen to what ever you have to say!"

"Sara I had Cancer."

And the room got silent…


	3. Chapter 3

I had Cancer...

Sara tried to comprehend the words that just flew out of Gil's mouth then there was silence nether one of them saying anything.

The silence was interrupted by Sara's Cellphone ringing.

Sara looked at grissom and then picked it up.

"I have to take this." She said.

He nodded and she answered.

"He…Hello Doug." She said.

"Hey babe what are you doing." Doug Replied

"Nothing just at the house and I have some company over."

"Oh that's great listen I'm almost done here so I should be back tomorrow morning."

"That's great I've missed you."

"Yea me too but …oh man babe I've got to go ill call back later."

"Ok Bye."

"Love you."

Sara hung up.

"I think you should go." She directed at Grissom

"Sara we need to talk about this."

"What this …there is no THIS not anymore you know why because you are a Coward .You have always been a coward .Do you not remember we made vows when we got married till death do we part or did that mean nothing to you ..You know what it doesn't matter …cause you never cared...i mean maybe you did at one point but you have broken my heart so many times and you think that I'm just going to welcome you back with open arms and say it's ok but it isn't ..I fell in love with you since the moment I met you I don't know why but I did we've both hurt each other in the past maybe this is fate's way of saying were not destined to be together."

"You Can't honestly think we don't belong together after all these years and everything we been through together or apart…I made a mistake I thought that you deserved to be with someone who was younger and not sick so I let you go and I have regretted it since I hung up that phone ..I want you back Sara and I know you are in a relationship and I can respect that Doug seems like a great guy from what I've been told and if he makes you happy that's good too but Sara you have to know that I did this because I love you with everything I have and I didn't want you to see me sick and I know that was a bad call and ill deal with the consequence but I just need to do one more thing before I leave tonight ."

"What's That.?" Sara asked.

Grissom walked towards her and put his hand on her cheek .

"This." And Grissom kissed her and for one moment she forgot all about the past year and they were married again and she started to kiss back until she got the image of doug in her head and pushed him back.

"I Can't you need to go."

"Sara please."

"No there is nothing to be said you need to go now!."

Grissom nodded and grabbed his coat.

"I'm not leaving Vegas . I took a job teaching at the university so ill be seeing you around.  
He walked to the door and walked out.

Sara stood staring at the closed door for a few minutes and then grabbed her phone and pressed speed dial number 3.

When the person on the other end picked up she said " Hey I know it's late but can you come over I need a friend right now."

About 30 minutes later there was a knock on the door Sara ran to it and flew it open .

"Hey kiddo whats wrong ." Brass said as Sara hugged him.

"Come in and ill tell you. " Sara said as she closed the door behind them .

"Wait he kissed you ." Brass said as he sat on the couch watching a pacing Sara in front of him.

"Yeah dead on the mouth I mean what's his problem he dumps me and then I finally found another person who makes me happy and who loves me and whose a great guy and then he comes back and expects me to just jump back in his arms!."

"Do you still love him."

Sara stopped mid pace and turned to look at jim "What?"

"Do you still love him."

Sara took a deep breath and sat next to him "If I say yes does that make me a bad person."

"Sara he was your first love you were married to him I know gil can sometimes have his head stuck in his ass but I know how much he loves you .I don't want to bring this up but when Natalie took you and we didn't know where you were we were all devastated but I thought that Gil was going to fall apart hedoes love you Sara and I think he always will but you also deserve to have someone who doesn't have their head in their ass and maybe Gil isn't like that anymore who knows but you have to decide who makes you happy and who you mwant to be with ."

"They both make me happy and whatever I choose im breaking someones heart ."Sara said.

"Just know I m on your side no matter what ok?"Brass said.

Sara nodded and hugged him "Thanks Jim"

….

Sara woke up the next morning and went on a run to clear her head. When she returned to her house she noticed Doug's car and felt excited she ran up the steps and walked into the house.

"Doug?" she yelled.

Doug came out of the bedroom and Sara ran and kissed him.

When they parted Doug said "That was a nice welcome back "

"I've missed you " Sara said.

" Me too hey I got a call one of your victims from the lake is a NTSB agent so they put me on it .

"We get to work together again" Sara smiled.

Doug kissed her "Yup we do so go get ready we have to be at the lab soon."

Sara got ready and they got into doug's car they were half way there when they stopped at a red light

"Hey Sara I have something for you."

"Oh really what is that."

Doug looked at her and said . "I know this is not a very romantic place to do this but if I don't do this now ill explode so .." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. "Sara we have known each other forever and I love you more with each passing day will you marry me ."

Sara looked at the ring and back at doug and finally had some clarity on the choice she had to make . "Yes!"

Doug put the ring on her finger and they kissed until they noticed all the horns honking and realized the light turned green.

Doug pulled off while holding sara 's hand .

Sara couldn't contain her happiness she turned from the window to look at Doug and noticed a truck coming directly toward them before she could say anything she heard the crunch of metal felt the car flip and everything went black.


End file.
